Burning Cookies
by Endings Matter Most
Summary: Axel shrugged. It was true. Cookies could possibly be the best thing ever invented. axel/roxas; one-shot.


Burning Cookies

This is for my Roxy! We always talk about AkuRoku, and we said something about the two eating ice cream or something and I said that they should make cookies because they could lick the cookie dough off the others fingers! So yay for cookies! Okay… here it is.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Axel's apartment. The flaming-red head huffed and threw his empty beer bottle on the coffee table, swiftly turning the television off.

With a sigh, he stood and walked toward the door, opening it slowly. Roxas stood against the doorframe, his arms crossed across his chest. He didn't smile when he saw Axel, but Axel thought he saw a ghost of a smirk lingering on the dirty blonde's lips.

The red head stepped aside and let the younger boy into his apartment. This was probably extremely illegal and just a very bad idea, seeing how Roxas was sixteen years old, and Axel was twenty-two. But neither acknowledged the law in the other's presence. There was an unspoken connection between the two, and they weren't ready to let the connection become spoken.

Roxas glanced around at the three empty beer bottles on the table and raised a single eyebrow. Axel shrugged. "I don't clean up, so sue me." He muttered. Roxas crossed his arms accusingly across his chest. "I only had one today, I promise. The other two were from yesterday. Take a chill pill, _mom_." He said, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"You drink too much." Roxas replied shaking his head.

"And you don't drink enough." Axel replied, throwing a grin at him.

Roxas sighed. "I'm only sixteen, stupid." He argued.

Axel blinked, and then proceeded to pick the bottles up. "What's your point?"

"It's illegal." Roxas exclaimed, but the smile on his face betrayed his humor.

Axel chuckled, thinking about how a sixteen year old was here in his apartment; about how he was _alone_ with a sixteen year old… a very attractive sixteen year old.

_Stop it!_ Axel scolded himself, tossing the bottles on the counter. Axel was not attracted to men, boys, or the male population in general. But as Roxas walked forward to properly dispose of the bottles, he shot a smile at Axel, and the red head's breath caught in his throat. Axel didn't look at men the way he looked at women. He like women. So what was it about Roxas that made him…? He didn't know. "Like men," sounded so gay… and by no means necessary was Axel gay.

Perhaps it was that Roxas was forbidden to him. He was a minor while Axel was an adult. Axel was a man, and as was Roxas… more of a teenager than a man, but still, they were both male. If Roxas sprouted a tail and paws, then he would be the ultimate forbidden fruit. Is that what made Axel want him so bad?

Axel settled on a wooden chair at the small table in the tiny kitchen of the apartment. Roxas proceeded to look through the cabinets and the fridge to find something to eat. The red head chuckled. He hadn't gone grocery shopping in almost a month.

"How do you live?" Roxas asked turning to face him. "All you have in your kitchen is beer, ice-cream and stuff to make cookies with."

Axel pointed to the fridge. "You forgot about the week old pizza."

"Axel, that's disgusting." Roxas said, opening the door to look at the pizza. "I'm throwing it away."

He shrugged. "I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want with it. I'm not going to eat old pizza."

Roxas shook his head as he got rid of the box of pizza. "Then why did you keep the leftovers."

"In case I was in the mood for pizza again… then I wasn't, and it got old." Axel said, as if it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the universe.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow. "Dude… that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Then he laughed. "Well what are we supposed to eat, then?"

"Want a beer?" Axel asked, standing up and moving to get one.

"No," Roxas replied, shutting the fridge before Axel could get his hand in to get one of the bottles. "And you aren't going to drink while I'm here."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why not? I'm not hurting anybody. And it's only one beer. You're such a baby." But other then that, Axel did not object. He strode back to his seat by the table and watched as Roxas looked through the cabinets repeatedly.

"You do know that nothing is going to magically appear in those cabinets, right?" Axel asked as Roxas flitted through the cabinets for the third time.

The blonde threw a glare over his shoulder. "Yes, stupid. I'm just trying to decide what we should make."

"Make?" Axel repeated. "Now you expect me to make the food I eat? Now _that_ is stupid. That's what other people were made for. To make my food _for_ me."

"Let's make cookies!" Roxas smile, pulling out a big bowl to make the cookie dough in.

"Cookies?" Axel questioned. "Why cookies?"

Roxas proceeded pulling out ingredients: flour, sugar, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla, salt, and more. "I happen to make some bitching homemade cookies, thank you very much." He replied with that cute smile on his face. "And why _not_ cookies?"

Axel shrugged. It was true. Cookies could possibly be the best thing ever invented.

So the two started to make the cookies. Axel was assigned to put the flour, baking soda, and salt in the separate bowl while Roxas took care of the rest. "Do you want to crack the eggs?" Roxas asked, holding up the two eggs the instructions said went in.

"Uh… what?" Axel asked, staring at the eggs in Roxas' hand. A cluster of naughty thoughts sprung to the red head's mind, and he had to mentally slap himself.

"The eggs… do you want to break them?" Roxas repeated.

Axel shook his head and watched as Roxas skillfully cracked the eggs in to the bowl they'd just taken from the microwave that had a bit of butter left behind. Making sure there were no shells in the eggs, Roxas dumped them into the bigger bowl. Axel had never noticed how nice looking Roxas' hands were, not to mention they seemed to have very nimble and skilled fingers. A series of innuendos flew into Axel's mind, and he had to turn away from Roxas to stop the thoughts from coming.

From somewhere within the depths of one of Axel's kitchen cabinets came an electrical mixture. The red head was somewhat disappointed, because now he couldn't watch Roxas handle a big spoon as he stirred the ingredients to make the cookie dough.

_Damn you!_ Axel cursed himself as his fantasies came flying back.

Holding the mixture carefully, Roxas proceeded to stir the contents in the bigger bowl, and Axel gently poured the smaller bowl ingredients to join the others. In a matter of five minutes, the cookie dough was finished.

"Where are your chocolate chips?" Roxas asked.

"You should know." Axel responded. "You went through my cabinets like… a million times."

Roxas stuck his tongue out childishly at Axel as he found what he'd been looking for, and Axel had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth from dropping open. The blonde poured chocolate chips into the bowl of finished cookie dough and took out a big spoon from the drawer.

"Why do you have that?" Axel asked immediately before Roxas began to stir.

"If I use the mixer the chocolate chips will break and stuff." Roxas smiled, rolling his eyes. "Why are you so uptight?" Then he began to stir in the chocolate chips.

Axel clamped his mouth shut to keep from drooling. Why did Roxas have to use both hands to maneuver the spoon through the cookie dough? His hands were wrapped tight and secure around the handle of the spoon, his muscle flexing as he stirred.

Against his better judgment, Axel moved to stand beside Roxas, letting their shoulders brush ever so slightly, and watch to process, while also watching Roxas' arms as they flexed. Axel licked his lips, shifted uncomfortably, and then bit his lips together.

"Get a pan." Roxas ordered.

Axel jumped at that, diving over to the lower cabinet to get a pan to bake the cookies on. He placed it on counter with Roxas, and moved to get spoons while Roxas sprayed the pan so the cookies wouldn't stick.

"Why are you getting spoons?" Roxas asked.

Axel deflated. No more spoons? "To scoop the cookie dough up with, stupid."

"Just use your fingers." Roxas smirked, picking up some cookie dough in his fingers, balling it up, and placing it on the pan. "I don't have cooties, Axel."

_I know, oh god do I know._ Axel thought desperately, following Roxas' demonstration and getting the cookie dough out of the bowl.

There was one more space on the pan, and Axel stood with his hands in front of him, trying to force himself not to wipe his hands on his pants to rid his fingers of the cookie dough. Roxas placed the last cookie on the pan and grinned scratching the tip of his nose, while in the process smearing a bit of cookie dough on the tip as well.

Axel smirked. "What?" Roxas asked, looking up at him.

That's when Axel's body took over his mind. Leaning down, Axel stuck his tongue out, and licked the cookie dough gently off Roxas' nose.

They both froze.

The connection was still unspoken, but an action had been taken.

After a moment, Axel managed to semi-wipe off the look of horror on his face. He scratched his neck, momentarily forgetting the cookie dough on his fingers. "Sorry…" he muttered, cookie dough smearing across his neck.

He started to turn to walk away from Roxas, but the younger boy caught his shoulder, and Axel found himself not caring that Roxas just got cookie dough all over his favorite shirt. All that mattered right now was that Roxas was not running away screaming for help.

The boy looked up into the man's eyes, and an unspoken word crossed between them. Axel was unsure of whether that word was one that he would like, or one that would cause Roxas to leave him forever. His question was soon answered.

Roxas stretched up on his toes, because Axel was over a head taller than he was, and carefully wrapped his arms around the older man. With care, Roxas connected his lips to Axel's neck, licking and sucking away the cookie dough that Axel had carelessly spread there.

There was an immediate reaction from Axel. His long, lanky arms wrapped around Roxas in and instant, his hands tangling in the dirty blonde hair, holding Roxas' head to Axel's neck. The red head closed his eyes and moved his neck as Roxas moved his lips, leaning carefully away from the younger boy's lips to give him full access to the neck.

Roxas began to playfully nip at Axel as his hands began to trail up into the fiery red hair. Axel's own hands slid from Roxas' hair and down to wrap around his waist. The younger boy licked the remaining cookie dough from Axel's neck slowly, sliding his tongue over his neck with ease. This provoked a soft moan from Axel and he tightened his arms around Roxas' waist to press against him.

Suddenly, Roxas froze. He paused, and then his hands flew out of Axel's hair, and took a step back from the red head, breaking the hold Axel had on him. "I…" Roxas sputtered.

Once again, things were awkward. For that one minute, it had seemed that they were on a level playing field, and that the unspoken connection between them would never have to be spoken, because being together was words enough. But now they stood in the kitchen of Axel's apartment, trying to avoid eye contact with the other.

Looking around for something to do, Roxas grabbed the pan with the cookies and put them in the preheated oven, sliding past Axel as he did so. The older man did not turn to look at him, or follow Roxas with his gaze. He stood as he was, staring at the floor.

Everything that just occurred had been severely against the law. Roxas was only sixteen years old! Axel was twenty fucking two! There was no way that anything more could happen. The two probably shouldn't even see each other anymore. Roxas should leave and never come back. But Axel wanted him to come back. Axel wanted him to stay forever.

It was in that moment, that Axel realized why he was so attracted to Roxas. It had nothing to do with him being male, or being forbidden to the red head. It was because from the moment Axel laid eyes on Roxas, he had been in love. No, Axel had never looked at a man with the intention wanting to know if he was attractive. Axel only looked at women with it came to sexual feelings, and following his pants, and his pants had never led him to a male.

It just so happened that Axel fell in love with a man, while being completely and utterly not gay. It was an extreme situation, but Axel realized that he'd never actually looked at _anyone_ the way he looked at Roxas. It didn't have anything to do with being straight or gay. It had everything to do with love, and with what the heart wanted. And Axel's heart yearned, and screamed out for _Roxas_.

"I… probably should go." Roxas said, scratching the back of his neck. He had washed his hands while Axel was too busy with his thoughts, so there was no cookie dough smearing this time.

Finally, Axel turned to face him. "Please don't…," he pleaded quietly.

Roxas looked away from him. "Axel I… I don't break the law." He whispered.

"But you'll break my heart?" Axel asked, and had to keep himself from actually slapping himself across the face. Well if that wasn't the most cliché thing he'd ever said… but it was probably one of the truest. "Come on, Roxas. The law is… it's fucked up, that's what it is. If you want this… then… I don't understand why a stupid law is going to hold you back."

Roxas still didn't look at him. "Axel, you never follow the laws or anything. You just do as you please, and have a complete disregard for others." Roxas told him angrily. "I am only sixteen years old. Sixteen! You're twenty-two. We are six years apart. This is not legal!"

The younger boy tried to step around him, but Axel took his arm gently, and Roxas could have continued to leave, but he stopped as if he was being held firmly in place. "Then why?" Axel asked, whispering in Roxas' ear.

"I… don't really know." Roxas said, finally connecting their eyes. "You should have stopped me. You're older, so you know better."

"I know better?" Axel repeated back to him. "Roxas… how was I supposed to stop you from doing what you wanted… what _I_ wanted?"

"So you're telling me that the whole time you were _not_ thinking about how it was illegal, and how I am six years younger than you?" Roxas questioned, trying to keep his voice hard.

Axel shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Were you?"

Roxas looked at the floor, unwilling to answer. But his silence was all that Axel needed to know, and it made his heart soar. "So what's the problem?" the red head asked, his face lowering to be near Roxas'.

"I don't break the law…" Roxas whispered, his eyes finding Axel's again.

But Axel wrapped a hand around the younger boy's waist. Roxas gulped. "We are six years apart." He tried again, but Axel's other arm wrapped around his waist, spinning him to face him. Roxas was _much_ shorter than Axel.

"I…" Roxas started, but lost words as Axel pressed against him, arching Roxas' back, lowering his lips to press gently along Roxas' neck. "I… uh…" With each word, Axel tightened his grip around the younger boy's waist, bringing them closer together.

As Axel kissed up Roxas' neck, stifled breaths came from the boy's mouth in an attempt to hide a groan. Axel neared Roxas' lips, but before he was able to press their lips together, Roxas found what he'd been trying to say before.

"I'm not gay…," he whispered.

Axel smirked. "Neither am I." he said, kissing the boy's cheek. Roxas leaned against him.

"So… we have every reason to stop." Roxas whispered, but did not attempt to pull away as Axel scattered kiss around Roxas' neck once more.

"Maybe…" Axel shrugged, pausing between kisses. He scrolled his face back up to face Roxas. "But this feels right…" And the younger boy did not object as Axel ran a hand up to remove a strand of hair from Roxas' face. "Doesn't it?"

"I… don't know." Roxas said, still unwilling to answer Axel's direct question.

"This doesn't feel right to you?" Axel asked. "Being here with me? You don't want to be?" That couldn't be true. Roxas was always coming to Axel's apartment, and it seemed that Axel was the only person he could be himself around. There was no way in hell that Roxas couldn't find this moment completely perfect.

"No… I mean… it does… I like being with you." Roxas said quickly. "But _this_ feels illegal."

"I wasn't asking about right or wrong in legal terms, Roxas." Axel frowned. "I was talking about how this feels _right_. The kind of right where age doesn't matter, and neither does the law. Do you follow me now?"

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek. "Right?" he repeated.

Axel nodded. "Yes. It feels right when I'm with you. I think about you all the time… I want to be with you when I'm alone or unhappy or even when I'm happy! Right now, being with you… it feels right to me. This feels like where I belong, and I never want to be anywhere else." Axel whispered gently, trying not to acknowledge how damn cheesy it was to say all these things. But he thought that was a good sign. Axel had lied and said cliché things before, but it was only to get what he wanted. Now it was just so Roxas could understand that he truly felt that way. "Do you feel that too?" Axel pressed.

Roxas chewed on his lip and hesitated, staring up into the emerald green eyes of a man who was six years older than he was. No one would approve. But then again, it was illegal, so it wasn't as if they could tell anyone. In two more years, Roxas would be of legal age, and they could be together. Couldn't this wait if it was going to happen?

But neither wanted to wait. Two years was too long to keep up the charade of not caring about each other this way.

"Yes." Roxas whispered. "Yeah… I do feel that way." His arms ran up Axel's chest and locked around his neck.

A stupid grin spread across Axel's face. This was so, so illegal, but neither of the two had a thought about their age difference or the fact that they were both males and they were, in no way, gay. Because being gay or being straight didn't matter in this situation. All that mattered were what their hearts were saying.

So finally, Axel connected his lips to Roxas'. Instant heat and that didn't have anything to do with Axel being a pyromaniac. Their lips moved together, and Roxas tightened his grip around the older man's neck to bring himself up closer to Axel's lips.

Heat, passion, and sweat built between the two, and finally Axel could stand it no more. With as much ease, and as much haste as he could, he move Roxas backward so that he could press the younger boy against the wall. Instead, the two clumsily ran into the table. _Close enough._ Axel thought.

Roxas leaned against the table, his back going to lay flat on the top. Axel leaned over him, unwilling to part the kiss. The arms of the younger boy snaked up to grasp at Axel's back as the older man slid his lips down Roxas' neck. A moan escaped the blonde's lips, and that made Axel smile. He nipped Roxas' neck gently and Roxas tightened his hold on Axel, trying to suppress another groan from escaping his lips.

Axel's hands slid underneath Roxas' back, lifting him from the table. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and locked his arms behind his neck. With ease, Axel picked Roxas up from the table still keeping their lips together.

Roxas' head was brought above Axel's and he stretched it to the ceiling at Axel began to kiss down his neck and one more groan left the blonde's lips.

Axel couldn't see where he was going. He accidentally slammed Roxas' back to a wall, but it wasn't something that was a big deal to Roxas or Axel at the moment. There were no apologies or grunts of pain. Instead, Axel took his opportunity to let his hands slide underneath Roxas' shirt, and the boy did not object as Axel lifted it over his head.

They connected their lips again. Axel snaked his tongue into Roxas' mouth to taste him. He tasted like cookie dough, and the red head moaned into the kiss. Pushing off from the wall, Axel started to head to his wanted destination.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could. For the moment, the red head had to try and focus on reaching the door to his bedroom, but the younger boy leaned down and kissed Axel's exposed neck, nipping lovingly at the skin and a moan left the red head's lips, his eyes shutting as he tilted his head to allow further access.

He pressed Roxas against another wall, this time avoiding slamming him against it. Roxas let his hands roam down Axel's chest, trying to reach the bottom to pull it up. Instead, he grabbed fistfuls of it and not so eloquently brought it above and off Axel. Their body temperatures rose as one exposed chest pressed against the other.

Once more, Axel started for his bedroom. They were making little progress, but now Roxas had involved himself with kissing Axel's exposed shoulders and as much of his chest as he could reach.

Axel skillfully kicked the door open and carried Roxas in, laying him on top of the bed, just as he'd been on the table before. More moans escaped Roxas' lips as Axel climbed on top of him and kissed the younger boy's chest and neck, then to his shoulders, holding him by his arms.

"I… love you." Axel said in between kisses, moving back up to Roxas' lips.

"I love you, too." Roxas whispered, a hand sliding behind Axel's head and bringing him into a kiss.

Axel backed away from the kiss to look at Roxas dead in the eye. "I really do love, Roxas." He whispered, his lips ghosting on the younger boy's. "And I promise you that no one is ever going to hurt us, okay. Law or no law, I promise to make this work."

Roxas smiled. "Law or no law, I don't give a shit." He murmured, as Axel began to cover him in kisses. "Two years, and we won't have to hide anymore. I'll—" he lost his words as Axel began fiddle around Roxas' belt. A low chuckle escaped the red head's mouth. "I'll uh…" Axel slid a finger underneath the belt to loosen it. "I'll come here every day after school and on weekends… I'll sneak over at night… Oh god, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as the older man moved slowly with the process of taking off the boy's belt.

Axel grinned and moved back up to Roxas' lips, connecting them again. "How are you going to get over here without your parents noticing?" Axel asked, stroking his spiky hair.

"I'll tell them I'm hanging out with friends, or sleeping over at one of their houses." Roxas replied, moving his own hands down to Axel's remaining clothing.

"Whose house?" Axel questioned. "It's got to be someone that will understand or want to help…" Axel trailed off as one of Roxas' fingers undid the button, zipper, and belt of his pants in three quick motions. He'd been right. Roxas had quick and nimble fingers. "Hayner?" he suggested with a breath as the remainder of his clothing was slowly removed.

Roxas shook his head, pulling back up to Axel's face. "Hayner has a big mouth. He'd blab to the world about us." Roxas slid a hand through Axel's fiery red hair. "I suppose I could tell Sora. I'm just scared he would tell our parents, plus that doesn't solve the fact of whose house I'm supposedly going to."

Axel moved back to removed all of the clothing on Roxas' body. "What about Riku?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess… that might be a little weird for him though… his best friend's brother being… in love with an older man. And if I don't tell Sora, then Riku would be put in an awkward place."

Axel shrugged, moving to lay back on Roxas and stare into those beautiful eyes. "Riku is your friend too, silly." Axel said showering him with kisses. "He can keep a secret."

"Riku doesn't like you though." Roxas grinned.

Axel brought his face up to Roxas'. "Everyone likes me."

Roxas smirked. "Debatable." He replied. "Riku doesn't like anyone but Kairi, Sora, and… sort of me. Mostly Kairi though."

"Well that's okay. I _love_ you. You don't need Riku." Axel replied connecting their lips together again.

They kissed and let their hands wander. Finally, Roxas backed from the kiss, out of breath. "So I'll tell Sora, tell Riku, and tell my parents I'm sleeping over at Riku's house?" he asked, trying to silence his gasp as Axel scrolled his hand down the younger boy's body seductively.

"Yeah, whatever." Axel said, ending the conversation that neither wanted to continue.

Axel discovered how much of a tease Roxas was as the boy ran his hands along the sides of his body, sending chills flying through his spine. The two climbed fully on to the bed, and some how Roxas ended up on top of Axel.

As they kissed and touched, hands became needier and needier.

Needless to say, Axel ended up on top, Roxas ended lying flat on the bed on his stomach, and both came out sorer than they'd ever been in their lives.

Covered in sweat, Axel rolled onto his back panting, stretching his arms out. Roxas stayed where he was for a few minutes, then eventually turned over and rested on Axel's bare chest. The red head placed a kiss on the blonde's head. "I fucking love you." Axel whispered in his ear.

Roxas sniggered. "Yeah, no kidding." Then he smiled, and turned his beautiful eyes up to look into the emerald ones. "I love you too."

Then Roxas sniffed the air. "Axel… I think we burnt the cookies."

Axel glanced at the clock and was a bit taken aback. Had it really been an hour and a half since they put the cookies in?

Roxas laughed lightly. "I'd go get them out, but I don't think I can walk."

Axel silently agreed and pulled Roxas back to his chest, and they laid there in silence, the smell of burning cookies as a sweet reminder of how cookie dough brought them to where they were now.

* * *

I didn't hate it… but boy oh boy that was somewhat long.

Hope you enjoyed! Yay for AkuRoku!!!

Katie


End file.
